


Evening Waves

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Riko decides to spend a relaxing evening alone on the beach. While she is resting, she gets a visitor.





	Evening Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started to think that I had been way too harsh on ChikaRiko as a ship. I kept dismissing it and not giving it a chance to see how I actually feel about it. I decided to ask GalileoSunshine for some help and was linked to some fics. One thing led to another and now this is a thing...
> 
> Thanks OceanSushi for proofreading!

Waves roll in one after another, each one lapping over Riko’s feet as she lies there. Her eyes are closed, as she lets herself be lost in the sensation of the water on her feet and the cool breeze blowing over her exposed skin. Her hair is spread out in the sand below her, it almost sparkles as the evening sun reflects off the dampness. Her breathing is slow and deep.

A pair of lips pressing against her own makes Riko’s eyes snap open. The sight of familiar orange hair lets her relax again. She lets her eyes close and enjoys the sensation of their lips pressed against each other.

“It’s not nice to surprise people like that, you know.” Riko lets the words leave her lips as Chika pulls away. Her lips curl into a smile as her eyes reopen to gaze at the crimson gems above her.

Chika lets out a giggle. “Well sometimes you are just too beautiful to ignore.” She brings her hand up to cup Riko’s cheek, her thumb brushing against the soft skin. Her lips brush against the pair below hers, just briefly, before she pulls away again. “So… what brings you out here on your own?”

Riko lets her eyelids close over her eyes, taking a deep breath as she does. “I wanted some time to myself… to think about things.”

“Think?” Chika’s eyebrows furrow slightly. “What about?”

“Just… everything…” Riko takes a deep breath. “About Aqours… about the school…” She reopens her eyes to stare up at Chika. “…about us.”

“Us?” Chika’s face shifts to one of worry. She feels Riko’s lips press against hers. Both girls’ eyes close as their kiss deepens. She pushes her tongue past the lips of her lover as they start to dance together. Her hand slides down from Riko’s cheek and ghosts over the smooth skin of the pianist’s stomach. She feels her worries escape her as the kiss goes on.

When it finally breaks away, Riko’s lips are smiling. “Nothing bad, silly.” She presses her lips against the pair above her once more. “Just about how much fun I am having with you.”

A bright smile forms on Chika’s face. “I never would’ve thought that I would get this close to that girl that I tried to save from jumping in the water.” Both girls start to giggle.

 “And I never thought that the girl who frustrated me by pestering me to join her group day after day would end up being my girlfriend.” Riko feels Chika’s lips press against her forehead as her body relaxes against the sand below her. “I wonder what we are going to be like in a few years…”

An air of silence falls over the two, their gazes seemingly staring at nothing. The only sounds that can be heard now are the waves rolling onto the sand and the birds flying past overhead.

“Ah!” Riko yelps before starting to giggle. Chika’s hands are at her sides tickling her. “Ch-Chika! S-Stop i-it…” She starts to squirm around on the sand as she tries to break free from the attack of her girlfriend.

“You make so many cute faces.” Chika says as she steadies her hands. “Do you really think this will go on for years?”

“I see no reason why it shouldn’t.” Riko replies as she wraps her arms around Chika’s neck. “Are you worried it won’t?”

“N-No, I was just… hoping you would say that.” She leans forward to press a firm kiss to Riko’s lips, as if she wanted to add further weight her next confession. “I want this to last forever.”

 “I am sure it will…” Riko smiles at the girl above her. “…I do love you after all.” She feels a light blush creep onto her cheeks as she says this.

“R-Riko…” Chika’s lips curl into a smile. “I… I love you too.” Saying those words widens her smile as she looks downwards at her girlfriend. She embraces Riko, her hands sliding under the girl’s body.

 “I love you so much, Chika.” As Riko says this, Chika buries her face into her girlfriend’s neck. Their bodies flush against each other. Riko tilts her head to the side, allowing Chika slightly more access.

Chika takes advantage of this opportunity to pepper kisses all over Riko’s skin. Riko giggles at the ticklish sensation. “Chika!” She says the name in a playful voice. The orange-haired girl smiles as she continues, placing her lips at the base of the neck and sucking on the smooth skin. Riko’s giggles shift to gasps. “Ch-Chika…” Her voice is completely different now as a new sensation washes over her.

A soft moan escapes Riko’s lips as the hands behind her slide down and start to undo the string ties holding her bikini together. “Ch-Chika… n-not now.” She pushes the girl up. “W-We are out in the open… anyone could walk by.”

“Sorry…” Chika sheepishly looks down at Riko, seeing a red spot on her neck where she had just left it. “I got a little carried away after I saw how beautiful you are.” Her fingers trace along the mark.

“Do you want to stay around tonight, Chika?” Riko slides back, pushing herself up into a seated position.

“I would love that.” Chika pushes herself up on her feet, holding out a hand for Riko to take.

“Why, thank you.” Riko’s cheeks turn a light pink as she takes the hand that is offered to her, pulling herself up and into the arms of Chika. She presses their lips together briefly. “Before you get your hopes up… my parents are home so there will be no more of that stuff.”

Chika lets out a giggle when she hears this. “Do you really think I am that impatient?”

Riko just looks at her in a knowing way.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I admit ChikaRiko is fun to write... I might have to write more soonish...
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it and how I could possibly improve! I hope you enjoyed as well!


End file.
